O Pomo de Ouro
by Manuh Black
Summary: Todos os personagens se divertindo no Pomo de Ouro... onde todo mundo tem sua hora de estrela! [q sinopse horrível O.o]


O Pomo de Ouro

Nota da Autora: essa é uma short não tão short assim... Agradecimentos à mamãe (claro), que me deixou ficar até 2 da manhã de segunda, sendo que eu tinha aula, só pra assistir o Oscar, e à mim mesma, por ter tal idéia.

Sinopse: Zona total no Pomo de Ouro... onde todo mundo tem sua hora de estrela!

Cap. 1 – O Pomo de Ouro

- Atenção... estamos reunidos aqui, irmãos e irmãs, para...

- MENOS AUTORA!

- Ah... foi mal ae... bom, enfim, estamos aqui para a entrega do maior prêmio da sociedade potteriana... O Pomo de Ouro! - dizia a autora usando um vestido de noite preto.

Todos batem palmas.

- Bom... então vamos começar! A 1ª categoria da noite é... Melhor professor de Hogwarts! Concorrendo na categoria: Minerva McGonnagal, Remo Lupin, Rúbeo Hagrid e Severo Snape! E para entregar o pomo... Jason Isaacs!

Jason "Malfoy Pai" Isaacs apareceu no palco sendo recebido por muitas palmas.

- E o pomo vai para... Remo Lupin!

Lupin subiu para receber o pomo, todo orgulhoso, deixando Snape tiririca da vida.

- Segunda categoria, melhor ser espectral! Concorrendo: Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, digo, Sir Nicholas, Barão Sangrento, Murta e Pirraça!

- E o vencedor é... Pirraça! – anuncia Maggie Smith.

- O QUÊ? Como pode esse poltergeist passar na minha frente? Isso é um absurdo!

- Ora, cale a boca você aí... Pirraça! Pirraça! P-I-R-R-A-Ç-A! – diz Filch agitando bandeirinhas.

- Eu sou Sir Nicholas! Eu mereço o prêmio!

- Ah, vai se danar você... chega desse barraco! Próxima categoria! Personagem mais pudim de banha: Todos os Dursley, Crabbe e Goyle...e o vencedor é...

- Ei Autora! Você tá roubando minha função! – diz Hugh Mitchell – é Duda Dursley! (óh novidade) – Duda sai correndo para receber o pomo, mas se enrosca no vestido de Parvati. Ambos se enrolam e descem rolando até darem de cabeça no palco.

- Ai! Seu gordo idiota!

Seguem-se gargalhadas de todos os presentes

- Bem, a próxima categoria é Mico do Ano, e pelo jeito precisaremos mudar o resultado... Parvati Patil, a mais micada!

Parvati subiu no palco sorrindo como uma hiena, afinal se não fosse isso ela nem ia aparecer na fic né... eta figurante...

- Ei Autora, você não me deixou falar! – falou Hugh Mitchell, que ainda estava no palco – eu queria dizer que se alguém quiser entrar pro clubinho "Eu amo o Colin", é só mandar uma carta pra...

- Caixa Postal 242424, tá bom! Agora sai daqui, seu loirinho irritante!

- Ei, o que você tem contra os loiros, hein? – Disse Draco.

- Ai! Agora, o melhor objeto mágico. Capa da Invisibilidade, varinha, Chapéu Seletor.

- And the winner is... – falou Elfie Enoch, vestido como um bicheiro – Capa da Invisibilidade!

- UHUUUUU! – fez Harry, afinal a Capa era dele né...

- Categoria seguinte: melhor animal mágico. Os indicados... Bicuço, Dobby, Fawkes. Vencedor: (deixa eu apresentar essa!) Dobby!

- OH! – disse Dobby com os olhos enormes cheios d'água – a senhorita tem um grande coração... assim como o senhor Potter...

- Obrigada Dobby... E agora, a próxima categoria: Personagem mais galinha!

- As indicadas são – chegou Michael Gambon – Cho Chang e Hermione Granger!

- Como assim galinha? – perguntou Mione.

- Ah minha filha... vai dizer que você não sabe! Deixa eu entregar isso aqui antes que mais alguém me chame de Gandalf! A vencedora é... Cho Changalinha!

- Ui! Algo me dizia que eu ia ganhar... quero dedicar esse prêmio a todos os meus amantes: Harry, Rony, Voldie, Neville, o fantasma do Cedrico, Sirius, tio Lucius, Draquinho, Dino, Vítor Krum, Snape...

- Ixi, chega, senão isso não acaba hoje!

- E quero dizer também que Hermione não é uma galinha, ela é uma CDF dentuça sangue-ruim rato de biblioteca!

- Melhor ser isso do que uma pu... – falou Hermione.

- Epa opa... mantenham o nível... agora uma pausa para os nossos comerciais!

"Pomo de Ouro em sua primeira edição patrocinado por: Trapobelo Moda Mágica, Zonko's, Weasley & Weasley – Loja de Logros, Ministério da Magia, Curso de Comensal do tio Voldie, Predestinados (uma fic muito tosca), Revista Cara a Cara com os Bruxos, da editora Rita Skeeter, e Brechó Embolorado de Artefatos das Trevas do Tio Lucius."

Voltando à programação...

- Agora... o shipper mais tosco! Vamos ver quem está concorrendo: Gina e Snape, Mione e Snape, Rony e Snape, Lucius e Snape, Narcisa e Snape, Harry e Snape, Draco e Snape... Hei! Eu gosto desse tá? Continuando... Sirius e Snape, Tiago e Snape, McGonagall e Snape, Dumbie e Snape, Mme. Nor-r-r-a e Snape... Oh o Snape catador... Hauahauahu... desisto! aqui tem todo mundo e o Snape! Voldie e Snape! Voldie e Harry! Ai que pior! Gina e Mione, Gina e Rony, Gina e Lucius, Mione e Percy, Neville e Draco, Narcisa e Tiago, Hagrid e Firenze... ai que povo pervertido! Só tem shipper de NC-17 e slash! Bom... – a Autora desenrola a lista que faz um montinho aos seus pés – O pomo vai pra Hagrid e Firenze!

O casal foi receber o pomo, e depois foi para um local... como dizer... mais retirado, para poder comemorar a noite.

- O melhor shipper! Draco/Gina, Draco/Hermione, Rony/Hermione, Tiago/Lílian e Harry/Hermione. E para entegar o pomo... Como? Aquele gordo do Duda está gritando porque só ganhou um pomo de ouro? Ora seus seguranças incompetentes! Dêem umas cacetadas nele! E para entregar o pomo... Daniel Radcliffe!

A platéia bate palmas, muitas palmas...

- Oh, estou muito honrado por estar aqui entregando o prêmio da 3ª maior categoria do pomo de ouro e...

- Não enrola! – Gritou Hermione, coitada, crente que ia ganhar...

- É Dan, anda logo!

- Ih, tá bom tá bom... eu hein! Que povo estressado! O pomo vai pro shipper mais fofo do mundo, segundo a Autora... Draco e Gina!

- Com certeza! D/G 4ever! Ah, quem gosta de D/G e não conhece o site... Portal Draco e Gina!

- Ei! O que é isso! Que merchandising é esse? – disse Dan.

- Que mané merchandising o que, é propaganda por minha conta... ai eu amo D/G! beijos para todos os fãs desse shipper!

- Ixi, tá pior que o fã-clube do Colin...

- É! O QUE É ISSO! – Gritou Hermione da platéia – Draco e Gina, que coisa mais do nada!

- Não é do nada não! Aliás... propaganda da minha fic D/G! Predestinados! – diz a Autora no seu momento "superfanática".

- Ai não, eu exijo uma recontagem de votos! Quantos membros tem essa Academia?

- E quem é você pra exigir algo aqui? Mais só pra mostrar que você perdeu... 5.

- 5?

- É. Eu, a Autora, Deus, Emanoella Malfoy e Mamãe.

- Mamãe?

- Sim, a J.K.Rowling, vocês chamam tanto ela de mamãe que eu me acostumei.

- Mais isso é uma fraude! Você, Deus, Emanoella e a Autora são a mesma pessoa.

- Ai, só pra você saber, a J.K. votou no Tiago/Lílian. Ela acha vocês jovens demais pra se relacionarem.

Draco e Gina subiram ao palco, ambos sem graça, quando Gina já estava descendo (toda orgulhosa, imagina ela ganhar um pomo de ouro...) Draco vai atrás dela, a puxa e a beija na frente de todo o salão, um beijo daqueles assim... de tirar o fôlego.

Gina ficou muito surpresa, afinal quem não ia ficar né... quando eles estavam esquentando (me entendem?), Rony dá um puxão em Draco e mete a mão na cara dele.

- Ei! Você é louco Weasley?

- Louco é você, pra beijar a minha irmã assim! – e os dois começaram a se socar, caíram no chão, continuaram a se espancar... e como os seguranças ainda estavam cuidando do Dudinha quem teve que separar a briga foi o próprio Daniel Radcliffe.

- Ei! Parem com esse barraco! Que coisa mais baixo-nível!

Ambos foram se sentar, Draco com o nariz sangrando e Rony completamente socado.

- Desculpem por isso, dears... próxima categoria! Melhor personagem feminino!

- E como eu sou a única personagem principal eu ganhei! – falou Mione.

- Nada disso! Quem ganhou foi a J.K! – disse Bonnie Wright.

- O QUÊ? MAS NEM PERSONAGEM ELA É!

- Ai, detalhes, detalhes... quem se importa com eles? Hauahauahu (deu pra perceber que eu não gosto da Hermione?)

J.K foi receber o prêmio.

- Estou muito feliz por ter ganho! Mas como eu já disse que a Hermione é uma personagem autobiográfica... eu dou o pomo a ela!

- OH MÃE!

- OH FILHA! – e as duas se abraçaram como naqueles reencontros bregas que passavam no Ratinho.

- Tá, tá chega! vamos acabar logo com isso porque eu não agüento mais esse maldito sapato... Última categoria da noite! Melhor personagem masculino! E os indicados são...Harry, Rony, Draco e Voldie! Opa, Voldemort.

E para entregar o pomo ao vencedor... musiquinha de suspense tipo psicose - on

- EI SUA CAMBADA DE ENERGÚMENOS NÃO É ESSA MÚSICA DE SUSPENSE! É A MÚSICA 4 DO CD 2, E NÃO A MÚSICA 2 DO CD 4!

musiquinha de suspense tipo psicose - off

musiquinha de suspense tipo Mister M - on

Porr... cara... seu bando de incompetentes vagabundos bexiguentos, tá errado de novo!

musiquinha de suspense tipo Mister M - off

musiquinha de suspense tipo pantera cor de rosa - on

Meu, que mer..., não era essa mas como eu já tô pra lá de estressada com essa equipe de lesos que me arrumaram aqui, vamos deixar essa mesmo... e para entregar essa droga de prêmio...

musiquinha de suspense tipo pantera cor de rosa - off

musiquinha de suspense tipo rufar de tambores - on

Caracas, eles finalmente acertaram! Tá, mas deixa eu anunciar... quem vem entregar esse último pomo (aleluia!) é o Tom Felton! tadinho, ele tá aqui há um século esperando... tá tão estressado quanto eu.

- Hello, I'll be brief 'cause I'm tired to wait to give this snitch... And the snitch goes to... oh, I'm very surprised... hehe... Harry Potter!

Tecla SAP: Ele vai ser breve porque tá cansado de esperar para entregar o pomo, o pomo foi para o Harry e ele tá muito surpreso... hahaha... ele foi irônico tá...

- Oh! estou muito surpreso...

- Ah qualé, Potter! Larga de fingir que você é modesto! Tudo mundo já sabe que você esperava ganhar... um absurdo, eu sou muito mais rico, bonito e tudo o mais! E a propósito, você é muito parecido comigo, sabia? – Diz Draco a Tom.

- Nossa, é verdade!

- Mas que absurdo esse aí ganhar! Eu faço tudo e ele leva a fama! – gritou Rony.

- Eu deveria ganhar! – resmungou Voldie – sem mim ele nem seria famoso.

- Esse pomo tinha que ser meu! Eu sou lindo, gostoso, popular, rico! Esse aí é um zé ninguém! BUAAAAAAAA! MAMÃEEEEEEEEEE... – esperneou Draco.

- Ah, vão se fud..., seus invejosos! EU GANHEIIIII! HAUAHAUAHU! Eu mando em vocês! Eu sou o poderoso da série! Hauahauahu...

- Seu aproveitador! Você também abusou da minha irmã né? Vem cá seu... – Rony deu um soco bem no olho esquerdo de Harry.

- Ora, seu pobre! Vai chorar no ombro desse cara de cobra... vão vocês dois fazer igual o Hagrid e o Firenze...

- O que você está insinuando, moleque? – falou Voldie antes de dar um chute bem dado nas costelas de Harry – Crucio!

- ORA ORA POPARÁ! Voldie, pare de usar essa sua varinha de brinquedo! Seguranças, separem esses dois, porque pra mim esse agarramento deles tá parecendo outra coisa imprópria pra esse horário... e, bem, o Pomo de Ouro fica por aqui... até a próxima! Tchau leitores!


End file.
